


Worth the Risk

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: There is nothing Merlin won't risk for Lancelot.





	Worth the Risk

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Worth the Risk  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Lancelot  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 478  
>  **Summary:** There is nothing Merlin won't risk for Lancelot.  
>  **A/N:** written for camelot_drabble

Merlin loved watching the Knights of Camelot training; it was one of his most favorite things to do. He would sneak away from his duties as often as he could to hide in the shadows and today was no different. He quickly got into his favorite hiding place just as the sound of metal hitting metal rang out across the courtyard. Shouts of warning were yelled out as Percival and Lancelot fought against each other. Each one finding and losing ground in a matter of seconds.

He was so focused on watching the happiness play across Lancelot’s face Merlin didn’t even see the accident happen. If he had only been paying attention he could have stopped it. 

With a hiss of pain Lancelot grabbed his midsection and bent over. He should have moved out of Percival’s way, after all he was faster and lighter on his feet but he had been momentarily distracted at the sight of Merlin staring so intently at him.

“You okay?” With a look of concern on his face Percival lowered his sword and walked closer to inspect the damage.

With a grin on his face Lancelot glanced down at his stomach. “It’s just a little...” He glanced back up in time to see a look of determination on Merlin’s face and he quickly gave a barely perceptible shake of his head. He didn’t know if magic could heal his wound or not but it wasn’t worth the risk, especially out in the open where anyone could see. “Flesh wound.” He continued softly. “If you’ll excuse me I’ll...” 

Before he could finish speaking Merlin stood in front of him. “If you’ll come with me, I’ll see that your wound is tended to.”

Lancelot gave a nod, turned and headed for the castle with Merlin hot on his heels.

 

As they walked into the hall Lancelot whispered between clenched teeth. “Don’t ever think about doing that again.” He wasn’t about to even whisper the word magic. It wasn’t safe. The walls had ears. “It’s not worth the risk.”

Merlin came to a stand still at the bottom of the staircase and turned to stare at Lancelot. “Don’t you get it? You are. You are worth everything.” There was nothing he wouldn’t do, anything he wouldn’t risk for him.

The knight’s mouth fell open at Merlin’s confession. No one had ever been willing to risk as much for him as the man standing in front of him. With his intentions written plainly on his face Lancelot started to close the distance between them but he stopped himself just in time. This wasn’t the time or the place for what he, despite his wound wanted... needed to happen. 

The air between them was thick with need as they stared into each other’s eyes and without a word both men began taking the stairs two at a time.


End file.
